


Mabel Juice

by ArmaniWorks



Series: Xtra Thicc Falls [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Femdom, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: Alcohol and Mabel Juice should never be mixed





	Mabel Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was marked as regular Thicc Falls, but I feel now that it dances too close to the line and now falls into the other side.
> 
> To be frank with you, I'm actually not happy with it. I can definitely write Mabel a lot better now than I had here and I could push things much further. This will definitely go on the list for rewrites.

There was something to be said for walking through the front door to a home covered in clothes and empty bottles. Dipper tentatively nudged an empty box of Smile Dip and gave a groan, knowing full-well the cause for all of the mess around him. “Mabel! If you’re going to be making more Mabel Juice, can you at least clean up after yourself!?” The sound of clattering pots and pans rang clear through the Shack and the tall Pines twin merely shook his head in dismay, moving forward into the living room and bracing himself for the inevitable shock. The sight of his couch covered in various articles of clothing only served to fuel his displeasure even further. “Mabel?”

“Oi Dipper, you’re home early, eh wot?” The terrible cockney accent made Dipper freeze in place, his face twisting into an expressive mixture of confusion and horror. “Woy don’t you come on in ‘ere and try some of ‘dis ‘ere concock’ton, Luv!” There was a slight pause as he brought his hands to his forehead, thanking the Time Baby for the fact that Soos and Melody were off on another one of their trips to Portland. Poking his head into the kitchen, Dipper was treated to the sight of his other half shaking her barely-covered bottom towards him, completely focused on the large bowl of purple liquid in front of her.

“Mabel, you broke into the liquor cabinet, didn’t you?”

“Wot!?” The energetic pseudo-goth turned around, her long hair smacking the boy clean in the face and assaulting him with the scent of her fruity shampoo. “‘Ipper Pines, ‘ow dare you accuse me of thiev’ry!”

A slight tilting of the head allowed him to confirm his assumptions, looking past the shapely brunette to review the tools of her madness. “And those empty bottles of liquor beside your Mabel Juice?”

“I’m just admiring the pretty colors.”

“What about the fact that you’re completely missing your underwear?”

“Oi there, you adorable lil’ perv!” Her soft hand smacked against his barrel of a chest, the larger twin barely even moving as Mabel pulled the bottom of her skirt back down to cover her bare ass. “That ain’t a topic for proper conversation, ah? Naughty little duck.”

“Mmm, and isn’t that Grunkle Stan’s lockpick kit?” The look of disdain on her face was priceless, Mabel’s chipmunk cheeks puffing out in irritation. “And the fact that the lock is sitting right there beside your empty cup?”

“Well played, Duck-tective.” Mabel reached behind her to grasp at an empty glass, skillfully scooping into the liquid and bringing the dripping glass in front of her brother. “Woy not have a drink to celebrate your solving this taxing case?” The liquid inside the cup shimmered and changed colors as tiny plastic pinetrees floated about.

“Ye~ah, thanks for that, Mabel.” Dipper plucked the glass from the smaller girl’s hands, wincing slightly at how she was beaming at him with sheer giddiness. Waiting for her to turn back around, he allowed a small drop to escape the rim and fall to the floor, eyes bulging at how it actually began to eat away at the floor slightly. Keeping a smile on his face, Dipper slinked over to the sink behind him and quickly poured the potent concoction down the drain. The fact that it stained the metal a vibrant shade of orange only made him question just what kind of metabolism and digestive system his sibling had developed. The moment that the top-heavy vixen turned back, Dipper already had his glass outstretched, a wide smile plastered upon his face as she took back the cup with a mirrored expression.

“Aww, you actually finished it!” Her eyes were completely glued to Dipper’s, which was fortunate as the inside of the sink had spontaneously caught fire from the liquid coating the metal. “I’m so proud of you, usually you just toss it away and then something catches fire. I’m so proud of you!”

“Ye~ah, totally proud of me, I did exactly that. Yep.” The boy was thankful for the fact that she turned around, quickly turning the knob for the water and thanking his lucky stars that this batch of Mabel Juice was not resistant to water as one batch had been.

Placing her glass on the table, Mabel turned back to face her sibling, an erotic expression gracing her face. “Come ‘ere Bro-Bro, ‘n get on your knees. You deserve a treat for being so daring.”

As much as he usually enjoyed his sister’s antics, the little voice in his head that controlled his survival instincts was screaming at him that there was something wrong. “Actually Mabel, I was thinking of just getting things cleaned up so Pacifica doesn’t have to come over and see all of your underwear littering the couch and-”

“I SAID” Her unfocused eyes narrowed, her cockney voice making Dipper feel all the world as if she were the taller of the two. “ON YOUR KNEES.” Her hand moved to pull at the bottom of her dress, baring her trimmed mound and spreading the lips in that way she knew got his attention. “I’m going to let you drink Mabel Juice straight from the source.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Dipper? Dipper!”

The motion to his side shocked the Pines twin straight out of slumber, eyes snapping open and body jutting forward out of sheer surprise. Another nudge to his side revealed that the bottom-heavy member of their trio, arms crossed as she tapped her foot. “Uhhh…”

“I let myself in, I tried calling and answering the door, but you both were in here completely passed out.” She tilted her head to the side to show Mabel’s slumbering body lying atop the worn-out couch. Her clothes were completely disheveled, bosoms barely contained in the pink one-piece, her makeup and lipstick running along her face as she sawed logs. “I take it you guys had started without me? I thought you didn’t like to drink?”

“Y-yeah, well Mabel is more persuasive than you might think.” Dipper groaned as Pacifica’s large behind planted itself into his lap, giving the boy a light kiss. Pulling away, she couldn’t help but smack her lips for a moment, a quizzative expression gracing her maw.

“Dipper? Why is your beard all sticky?” She ran her tongue along the edge of her lower lip, the taste all too familiar to the shapely blonde as she ran her fingers through his chin hair. “And it tastes like sugar and…” Her eyes narrowed, leaning towards the larger body as he struggled to keep his eyes from meeting Pacifica’s baby blues.

“Paz… I can totally explain everything.”

“Sure, you can explain it all to me, Dipper.” She pushed him against the back of the couch, reaching behind her back to unzip her top. “Let’s see how well you can explain things to me when your head is between my thighs?”

The brunette rolled his eyes, sighing in resignation as the woman sitting atop him angrily stripped. The only thing more taxing on his body than horny-drunk Mabel was angry-jealous Pacifica.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter, if you want to support me


End file.
